Home
by tetsusaiga-chick
Summary: A tragic event changes the sweet delicate Kagome into a hard, dark...suicidal angel.
1. Default Chapter

A small girl walked down the sidewalk, dressed all in black. She kicked a rock in her way as she pulled a cigarette out from behind her ear. She sighed as she tucked it under her lip and searched for a lighter. Kagome looked up and saw the shrine stairs aproaching fast. She put the cigarette back behind her ear for later as she gloomily trudged up the lenghty stairs to her home.

'Yeah, some home,' she snorted.

I'll be comming home just to be alone

When she reached her door she just kicked it open, not expecting anyone there. She climbed yet another set of stairs to her room and opened the door gently. She sighed as she walked in, thought for a moment, turned around and kicked the door closed, taking out all her days anger. She walked over to her window opening it slightly as she pulled the cigarette back out, taking a moment to light it before taking a long drag. She was used to the loneliness, her mom was never home anymore, neither was Souta... Nobody wanted to be around her anymore...not since it happened, not since she changed.

I know you're not there and

I know that you don't care

She sighed as she blinked back the tears forming in her eyes as she thought of the accident, the one that changed her life. The day she died inside, the day her other half perished, the day she lost her love. She wiped her eyes, accidentaly smearing her black eyeliner in the process. She stared out her window, taking another long drag off her cigarette. She sighed once more, hanging her head and letting her heart fall farther into the darkness of her being. She had no reason to live. The only thing standing between her and suicide, was Shippou.

'Ah, Shippou,' she thought, 'the only survivor of the incident.'

A small smile momentarily graced her lips at the thought of the little furball, soon, she would be bringing him to her time.Soon, the well would be sealed forever and her memories would be all that is left of her past.

I can hardly wait to leave this place

The only reason she stayed in the godforsaken hellhole was because she had no where else to go. The few friends she kept over the years since highschool were dead...all except Shippou. And he was still in Fuedal Japan. She took the final drag off her cigarrette and flicked it out the window. She exhaled sharply before slowly rising to her feet. She gently smoothed out her smudged eyeliner, not even bothering to check a mirrior. She opened the window the rest of the way, and jumped to the tree...the tree she had been so accoustumed to seeing Inuyasha in. He would just sit there and watch her. She could feel his prescence. The day away from him were hard on her, she didn't sleep as easily without him near. And now...now she didn't really sleep at all. She sat in the branches for a moment, looking back into her own room. Her room...once cheery, pink, bright and full of color...was now dark, black and ominous. She smirked at the changes in her life...the drastic changes...the changes because of him.

"I wonder what he'd say...if he could see me now," Kagome said aloud as thoughts of Inuyasha raced through her mind. She quickly wiped away a tear and climbed down the tree.

On her way to the well house she sidetracked to the Goshinboku. She kicked on of the red flags surrounding it. Kagome dopped to her knees beside the tree and gently fingered the chains laying across the base. In the last few months, the Goshinboku had started to die...from the inside.

'Just like me,' she thought.

They wanted to cut it down...but she wouldn't let them. She chained herself to that tree for three days out of love for the man whom practically lived in this tree for the past 55 years. In the end, they decided to let it fall on its own. What damage would it do...hit an old, sealed well? The well would probably rot away and fall apart without the miko magic keeping it open...just like Goshinboku. Since Inuyasha had died, the tree that survived centuries had slowly began to rot away...it just didn't seem to want to live without Inuyasha.

'Just like me,' she thought again.

Without Inuyasha, Kagome seemed to die inside. A peice of her heart and very soul were lost and nothing could replace the empty blackness filling her entire being. The only thing that kept her heart beating day to day, the only thing that gave her the will to keep breathing...had ceased to exsist any longer.

"Nothing can reaplce him...never, I won't let it happen," she vowed in front of the Goshinboku.

No matte how hard I try

You're never satisfied,

This is not my home

I think I'm better off alone

A/N: This is only chapter one...but I don't like it as much as my other current projects...if you guys like it and want me to keep going...let me know. If so much as 1 person wants it to continue I will finnish. Thanks for your time.

Leigha


	2. Chapter 2

Kagme slowly rose to her feet and placed her hand on the Gosohinboku. She ran her hand along the tree to the spot where Inuyasha had been sealed away so long ago. As her hand hit the spot where bark wouldn't grow she thought for a moment that she could feel a faint heartbeat. She quickly pulled her hand away forcing back the tears before turning and running into the well house. She leapt into the well without looking back and let the warmth of the time slip envelope her.

When she finally surfaced Shippou was waiting for her near the well.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he catapoulted himself into her embrace.

Kagome pulled him into a tight hug and pet his head as she wordlessly walked out of the clearing and into the forest. She walked in complete silence with only the soft, even breathing of Shippou's sleeping body to keep her company. When the sacred tree finally came in view she abruptly stopped, awaking the sleeping kitsune in her arms. Shippou looked at her with questioning eyes, but she looked over his head, gazing at the tree in front of them. Shippou hung his head as he realized where they were.

Kagome walked to the Goshinboku and knealt down by the newly buried mound near the base. She reached in her shirt and pulled out a small fang necklace.

_FLASHBACK_

_Inuyasha bowed his head as he handed Kagome a small fang necklace. He drew in a breath as Kagome gave him a questioning look._

_"When you wear this, I'll be able to track you...no matter where you are, I'll find you. It will let me know your fellings...it will let me know when you're sad, angry, in danger, or...anything. This way I'll always know if you are okay...no matter which time you are in," he whispered as Kagome smile grew. _

_Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha and whispered in his ear._

_"I love you Inuyasha," she whispered. _

_Inuyasha pulled her away to look deep into her eyes. After a few passing moments when Kagome thought he would reject her, Inuyasha pulled her into a deep, loving kiss. Their first kiss._

_"I love you too, Kagome," Inuyasha replied, pulling her in for another kiss._

_END FLASHBACK_

Kagome quickly jerked the chain, freeing it from her neck. She let one lone tear fall onto the dirt mound before her. The dirt mound that was Inuyasha's grave. She gently place the fang necklace near the base of the tree, right above the dirt mound. She just sat there for a moment, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"I love you, Inuyasha," she whispered before slowly rising to her feet.

Kagome scooped Shippou off the ground and proceeded to walk. Shippou looked at the saddened look on Kagome's face as she continued walking. He knew where she was going...the Demon Exterminator's Village...it's where they burried Sango and Miroku, they were burried together...it was their final wish. They had made them promise.

The sun was beginning to rise and it occured to Shippou that they had been walking all night. He stretched his tiny body in Kagome's arms. He rubbed his eyes before staring deep into Kagome's...her eyes, once vibrant and full of life now seemed dull and lifeless. Her face always taught in a shallow frown. It scared him a little. He knew that it was Kagome who had been impacted most by the tragic event, but it hurt him too. He, of course, would never let her know that. He figured her own sorrow was enough for her to carry with her.

As they finally reached the village Shippou awaited Kagome's response. She showed no sign of real life, just walked along the path in the center of town just like one of Kagura's animated corpses. A few feet from the gravesite Shippou jumped down from Kagome's arms. Just as Kagome knelt down to the two mounds Shippou transformed into his large, pink, floaty form and drifted away.

As he drifted over the forest Shippou wondered if Kagome would ever be okay again. If she would ever be happy, if she would ever feel whole inside. As he thought this his anger for his friends' murderer grew. He pushed himself harder to move faster and farther and he soon reached the clearing in record time. He ran to the oposite side of the well, the one they usually ignored. He ran clear to the other side, almost into the woods before kicking a small mound of earth. He dropped to his knees, fighting back the tears forming in his eyes.

"Why! Why did you have to take them from me?...from us? I hate you! I swear to the Gods if I ever see you again I will kill you!" He screamed and kicked the mound once more.

He let a few tears fall as he transformed again and rushed back to Kagome's side.

By the time he reached her it was dark yet again. He returned to the Exterminater Village only to find she was already gone, so he walked down the path back to the well, hoping to find her on his way back. He finally spotted her sleeping, laying next to the Goshinboku and the dirt mound that held her lost lover. Shippou sighed and buried himself under Kagome's arms. He turned in her half-embrace to look at her face. Her eyes were red and her eyliner streaked down her pink tinted cheeks. Shippou fought tears of his own as he tried his best to fall asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N:A few people liked the first chapter, so i decided to keep going with it, i hope somebody likes it...i think its crap.


End file.
